Virtual reality (VR) involves a computer-generated simulation of experiences that replaces a user's real-world environment. Similarly, augmented reality (AR), sometimes considered a subset of VR technology, involves a direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment that is augmented, rather than replaced, by computer-generated perceptual information. VR and AR may include multiple types of sensory information, including visual, auditory, haptic, somatosensory, and olfactory. The immersive experiences generated by VR and AR make them applicable in various technologies such as gaming, education, medicine, and social networking, among others. VR and AR often rely on headsets or multi-projected environments, as well as various peripherals, to generate the images, sounds, and other sensations of the simulated experience.